


Spontaneous

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teen Gladiolus Amicitia, Teen Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: A conversation turns Gladio on his ear. And it is so worth it.





	Spontaneous

They are fifteen and sixteen and just about as different as two people can be. But, they are constantly together, have to be out of necessity. After all, they both have to finish up with school before they can completely take on the responsibilities that they have been groomed for since they were toddlers.

Gladio, all outgoing charm, smooth, alpha-male jerk with reasonably decent intentions is never without at least one (and very often more than one) girl hanging off his arm. Ignis quiet, observant, and serious has no time. Or interest, for that matter. Not yet, is what he tells himself.

The only slight hitch in that plan is that he is interested. Very much so, though he is nearly sure that he shouldn’t be, with everything that he knows he’ll have on his plate. But Gladiolus doesn’t seem to have a problem juggling the two: duty and recreation. Maybe….

So Ignis asks. Going about it the wrong way, of course, asking about time management and balance because that’s just how he thinks about things. Logically, reasonably. Systematic and simple. And at first, he’s thinking that Gladio just wasn’t grasping his questions, so he tries again, with different but no better words. Making time for everything, keeping his schedule on track.

Eventually, Gladio just stops him. There’s no point in listening because clearly this guy is missing the point. And Gladio being Gladio is going to set him straight once and for all. Because that’s what you do when somebody is not getting it. You correct them.

Let go, relax, there’s time before everything has to get dour and serious. Yeah, yeah, they’ve got a job to do with the Prince, but he’s a decent kid. Won’t be too rough though the kids got a lot to learn. But there’s time for that too. In the meanwhile, just relax. Kick back, take a load off. Go to parties, talk to people. 

Wait, was Ignis taking _notes_?

No on no, man you got this all wrong. You can’t think your way through flirting! You can’t read a pickup line and expect it to work! You have to get more spontaneous! Just… man just relax for once and don’t think too hard about it.

And Iggy, bless the boy, just sat there and stared at Gladio for about a minute, staring, bewildered, over the table before he pushed his glasses back up his nose and stood up to leave.

Or so Gladiolus thought. 

Sunlight through the trees, those first few sick-sweet honeysuckle blossoms messing with his allergies and he’d never quite move past liking the smell of them after Ignis took his advice and kissed him, quickly and softly.

For Ignis’s part, he was almost sure that he could get used to ‘spontaneity’ if it looked like a stammering, confused Gladiolus after the fact.


End file.
